Unexpected life of a Stilinski
by NerdyTeenAndrew
Summary: Werewolves are roaming freely in society, most are wealth families, however once in a blue moon humans are called to attend werewolves house holds. Stiles luck has been called to attend the Hale estate. The 'normal life' of a Stilinski is going to be more complicated with literal sex gods being the people he works for. "Wow" is now Stiles life. Slow building Sterek, deathly slow :)
1. chapter 1

Stiles has never been really the one to complain about school, unless it was Mr. Harris chewing his ass out, but today he was not feeling it. Stiles look over to his night stand staring at the letter, a charcoal letter with Stiles names etched on with a gold lace, seemingly mocking him over and over again. It's been a month since he had received the letter and he didn't have the heart to tell Scott or in fact his father but he was sure he knew by the amount of time it's been sitting on his night stand. Thinking about Scott shifted Stiles into high gear filled with anxiety. "Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck," He jumped out of bed and got dressed and sent a text to Scott, "Hey dude we need to talk about something and I know you have been planning the rest of our summer for junior year but I need to tell you something, 'looking at his phone he realized it was five o'clock in the morning, three hours before school opened,' text me when you wake up."

Vigorously tapping his hand on the desk and frantically bouncing his leg up and down. Placing his phone on his desk, he sat down and went to browse the web reluctantly looking up the hale family.

"Wow" The Hale family was beautiful, Laura Hale, she was the next alpha in line and she was stunning luscious black hair, long legs, beautiful and fair features.

Cora Hale, she was just as beautiful yet, she seemed similar to a tomboy, 'she broods an hour

glass figure,' which was just gorgeous but Stiles knew she wasn't just a pretty face to look at.

Derek Hale, there wasn't much about him, except the hour stalking to find more about him. He was breathtaking, He filled the suit to its fullest almost as if it was begging to rip open and expose everything he had. Long firm arms, wide chest, and a killer jaw line. Thinking about it too much Started to get aroused just from pictures. "Ohhh god, this is embarrassing." It took him the longest time to look away as he started to question himself if he was gay, but he quickly debated his thousand years crush on Lydia Martin was more than enough to make him on the Bi-sexual side. In the mist of his thoughts stiles noticed he calmed down just by looking at the man. Losing all the anxiety and replaced with slight embracement.

Quickly disregarding that fact Stiles turned away to another family member, Peter Hale, He looked nice, that was a nice away of putting it ……"He looks like a total pervert," Stiles shuddered at the thought of getting assigned to Peter. A old gross looking man, but I mean Peter isn't that bad just extremely creepy and kind of looking like that old man from family guy, just less old and fit. Losing all interest and the semi-boner that started to form the Derek stalking. He saw the parents and they looked over joyed to have everyone around them. Along with a new girl around Stiles age. Her name is Alexis, she seemed lovely but looking like a non-regular nerdy girl, the ones in pictures that have the TV off or the wrong controller to the console in the background. The kind of gamer that just confused everyone with their vast game knowledge that's just a bit mixed up.

Speaking of which, Stiles remembered why he got on the computer, he didn't even know what it meant to be picked for the Hale family. Like did they eat them (He hopped he was joking), turn them, enslave them, errand boy? But after long searching there wasn't any concrete information about the selection of humans. Just that the ones picked usually ended up moving away or head to college and other than that it was hard to pin point what really happened when you were chosen.

Stiles sighed "How did I even get picked for this!?"

Looking back at the clock he noticed it was close to seven and his father didn't knock on his door to tell him he was leaving for work. Stiles didn't dwell on it too much and started to get everything in order and head to school. When it was time to head out to school Stiles took a moment to embrace his room and soak up every detail, feeling as if he knew he wouldn't come back for a while. The crime board in his room, pictures of the many times Scott and him hung out, his father. Scotts mom and his mother…It was the most faded picture out all the love that was being emanated from the rest. A beacon of loneliness and sorrow. Looking at it instantly killed the mood making the beginning of the day suck. Stiles felt that the day was going to be long and uneventful. With this shitty feeling Stiles left for school begging for the day to have some good to alleviate the shitty morning.

Once Stiles entered the parking lot, he looked at his phone and saw a handful of texts from Scott.

"Dude, it's not what I think it is, is it?" 7:50

"Stiles!?" 8:00

"Hello? Dude you better be driving and not ignoring me" 8:02

"I will tackle you in the locker rooms after practice and it will suck for both of us." 8:03

"Dude. Come on text back, I'm freaking out here, it better not be what I think it is." 8:05

"Also, why where you up at five in the morning?" 8:05

"Are you not sleepig again? Do i need to go over and fix you sleep pattern?" 8:06

"Scott look meet me at the library and I'll explain everything okay??" 8:12

"Fine, tell me EVERYTHING because you freaked me out this morning bro." 8 :13

"Lol, I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to freak you out this morning. But I promise I'll explain everything when we meet up." 8:14

Once Stiles made his way into the library, he walked quickly towards the back side, getting a table near the bookshelves hoping he could draw no attention towards Scott flipping out. And potentially drowning out some of the noise that was going to occur in a few minutes. Realizing that Stiles himself was on the verge of exploding into an anxiety attack. Thinking quickly he started to recite what he told Scott every time he was having an asthma attack, 'Breath in and out, in, out, in and out.' Soon his breathing became less labored and more calm and relaxed. Stiles thoughts started to wonder again and he remembered he hadn't taken his Adderall. 'Probably why I'm fidgeting more than a school girl when her crush walks by. I mean it's not too bad, I could fall to the floor and cry in front of everyone who was in the library. Not like it's the end of the world or anything just slight embarrassing, okay well horrendously embarrassing. After being lost in his thoughts he slowly started to notice that Scott had pulled up and sat next to Stiles trying to grab his attention.

"Stiles…………………Stiles……..…..Stiles!"

"Oh, hey Scott sorry I was thinking."

"Okay, but please tell me what you are talking about earlier."

"Okay well, (What if he gets depressed or if storms out, or he just walks away but wont say anything to mr?)"

"Stiles!" Shh was all you heard from a few students nearby trying to study for AP exams.

"Okay I got requested to spend the summer or even longer at the Hale's"

Scott was shocked "You mean THE HALE FAMILY, The Werewolves, The Highly respected pack in United States, The richest and strongest pack, the one that basically helps fund the town??" If Scott couldn't emphasize it more "Like THE Hales that nobody knows much about!?!?"

"YES!! (SHHH), that Hale family, look I don't know if I'm going to be the only one but it's pretty freaking scary and I hope you're not upset that we can't hang out."

"Oo, yeah look I think it's great that you are going to do this, I mean it's not like you have a choice but whatever happens I'm here for you okay? I'm your best friend and I'll stand with you through everything okay?"

"Thanks dude, I didn't know if you would be pissed."

"Hey no come over here" Scott's hug was more than enough to almost make Stiles cry, the comfort sent him a long way considering he wouldn't be home for a long time.

Along with the shitty reminisce of his mom.

"And don't even start to cry because we will both stay here miss class."

After a few minutes of an vary much needed emotional break they head to Algebra 2. Before the class had even begun Mrs. K spoke to Stiles.

"Mr. Stilinski, go to the principal's office and take your things with you." Puzzled Stiles wanted to figure out why was he need so early in the morning.

"Wait, Mrs. K, do you know why I'm being called down."

"No, I tried to ask but they wouldn't say just that it was urgent that you go down, but I'm pretty sure it's just a schedule change or creating a schedule for next year. Also, I'll give Scott and extra pair of notes for you if you don't make it back.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. K, see you later!"

I hope that nothing is wrong, a wave or nervousness and anticipation was killing at him. Stiles started to distracted himself with his math teacher Mrs. K. She was a short lady but she was surprisingly witty and came in like a storm making comments left and right. Stiles loved her, she understood him and his problems because she was exposed to the wackiest things in high school, she was completely open about her life and even admitted she was horrible at mathematics but only knew algebra because it was as she put it "Repetitive bullshit that doesn't really need to be changed."

After a while he spotted the principal's office but with five other people, and one of them being the infamous Lydia Martian. Stunning with her Sun kiss hair and impressive intellect and beauty. Stiles was slowly turning into goo. Before he could day dream anymore a huge man came and explained that he and the other four other people were going to Hale estate.

"Mr. Stilinski, we are leaving to the Hale Estate and we have gathered your thing and informed everyone that needed to be contacted. Please come with me and we will make our way to the estate for your new life."

"WHAT YOU MEAN NOW!? BUT I HAVE SCHOOL"

"It was taken care of sir."

"No I can't go! I need more time here!" Stiles tried to back away but the man moved so fast. He realized that the man was a werewolf himself and before Stiles could mutter another word he was knocked out.

"I hate this part of the job, always one that has to fight back."

Sooooo what do you guys think? This is my very first attempt to create a fanfiction, I think it's pretty bad cause it's not super-fast and to the point, it took me like 1800 words to complete this FIRST CHAPTER. Whatever the case may be, tell me what you did and didn't like and I will try and change things here and there. Or if you think I need to change something leave a review and a follow. PM Anything you need or want me to do. I love anyone who reads this story! It will help me finish this one. Also I intentionally put 5 people and then 4 and I will explain why later! P.S I finished this at 2AM and I have an English paper to do. WHICH SUCKS. Any who love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**_One-month prior:_**

"Look Scott, Lydia was actually talking to me in class today, okay no look, it doesn't matter that she was just asking me for help….. NOooooo you don't understand that doesn't happen randomly, she actually wanted to talk to me, I know Lydia, she the smartest person in the school and she wouldn't just ask some for help because she already has the problem solved. Fine don't believe me Scott, but anyways I got to do the chores before dad gets home."

Stiles scoffed to himself "Man Scott, you don't have to poop on my parade, it's bad enough Danny was pulling my chain in the locker rooms."

Danny was that guy who everyone loved and wanted to be around, another common fact about him is that he is gay, and more importantly was joking with stiles to have sex with him since Stiles is a virgin. Which ended up with Stiles feeling hurt cause Danny was a cool guy. And he Stiles got denied by the coolest guy in the school.

Once after hanging up Stiles looked around his room noticing the repulsive appearance the room was in. Smelly clothes from lacrosse practices, scatter papers, old pizza boxes and his desk was surprisingly moved one foot from the wall.

Seriously annoyed Stiles spoke "How did I move the desk a freaking foot from the wall, I'm not even pulling on that most of the time."

It wasn't even ten minutes later that his mind wondered for a second. 'Wait, most of the time, most…eh whatever got to clean.'

Luckily Stiles had remembered to take his Adderall for his ADHD that morning so everything was clam and relaxing. (It was like being in limbo, expect you weren't dead or dying, you just were floating around focusing on words or movements.) Putting the clothes in the basket didn't require talking or thinking it was just simply done. After fixing the bed and placing everything back into place. Stiles took the basket and went downstairs to load up the washer and dryer. Mindlessly he started to clean this dishes, counters, living room and placing even going so far to put the remotes on the coffee table. In height order.

After everything was finished and cleaned, Stiles went to the kitchen cook some lunch. Cooking had become one of his guilty pleasure when his mom had died, taking the time and effort to cook was a way to erase the depression he felt from the absence of his mom. In a way it brought Stiles closer to his mother in sense, as she loved cooking and taking care of everyone, leading this simple hobby to become the best thing in the world. Especially seeing his father eyes light up and smile when he ate his cooking. His mother was the cook of the house and taught Stiles how to make food for himself mainly sweets. This made stiles laugh cause as a child he would always beg his mother to make him cookies and brownies when he came back after school. Being the best mother in the world, she never once said no to the lovely hazel eye boy. Thinking about this made Stiles feel less like a robot and more human despite the effects of the pills.

 _"Hahaha, come here Stiles, I know you are waiting for your treats so come on let's go make some chocolate chip cookies today, but I'm going to let you make the cookies today so you can help me around the kitchen."_ This was the day Stiles got to spend time with her mother,\ and be absolutely consumed by the love and passion his mother emitted.

Thinking about the past made lead him think of the first day he started to attend Beacon Hills High School. The first day that had made he him freaked out about high school since werewolves were allowed to attend the public education system, only if they were deemed fit to handle their inner wolves. Werewolves were still an interesting topic to talk about as they entered the spot light only two years ago when stiles was an seventh grader and back then there was an lot of racial tension until the werewolves proved their worth. Thinking about it shocked Stiles as it only took them three months to win the hearts of the public making them gain instant rights despite other movement taking decades to achieve their goals of equality. However, sports where major concern, since they have supernatural strength no regular humans wanted to participate with something that cold easily put people into comas. And that is what Stiles was freaking out about cause his father was forcing him to play a sport to occupy his time. And lacrosse for some odd reason was a hot spot for werewolves student athletes.

Snapping back to reality Stiles spoke to himself about how they achieved it so fast. "It must have been because most of the families were loaded and they kept to themselves, or they infiltrated the United States and threatened to shut down the nation. OR They were already were knowing the future and its was a government conspiracy." Whatever the case was stiles noticed that he was actually making a grilled chicken salad and failed to notice that the Sheriff, Stiles dad, had entered the house and was currently staring at Stiles.

"You—HOLY SHIT, dad don't sneak up on me" —"What I was going to say is that you remind me so much of your mother."

The Sheriff rarely vocalized much about his mother as it often made him stoic towards everyone, but today it felt as if he learned to live with what happened for just this moment.

Eyeing the lettuce, cheese, other salad able things, mixed with grilled chicken a smile tugged at the Sheriffs lips.

"Even taking on her healthy habits too, speaking of which can I have some food too son?" said the Sheriff who was eyeing the salad like it was something he hadn't eaten in days.

Stiles was beyond weirded out from his dad being active . Something at the back of his head was telling Stiles that A. His father is slightly going depressed of B. Something good happened.

"Yeah but dad you hate eating healthy stuff, have you not eaten all day, and I thought you had work today?"

Stiles knew that the answer was because the Sheriff either worked the night shift or day shift and it seemed to be the night shift this time. But in all honesty he thought that his dad would have stopped at In-n-out to get a bite, even though Stiles disapproved the Sheriff eating fast foods. He understood his father needed to eat something after a long day at the police station.

"No, I didn't grab anything to eat, I just wanted to head home and sleep till dinner time." The Sheriff spoke with food in his mouth and surprisingly ate his food in a fourth of a time it took Stiles eat his own "Well, Stiles I'm going to take a shower and head to sleep also I picked up the mail and you got some mail from a few places but I didn't check all of them."

The Sheriff walked over hugged and kissed stiles head a went up the stairs to his room. While Stiles finished up and cleaned his mess he walked over to the counter to check the mail.

"College, testing, another college, college, SAT and ACT scores— 'ooo I'll look at this later'— "Finally the end." Stiles looked over and started to realized that one of the letters he thought that was a college letter was something more, He looked over at the charcoal envelope and realized what it meant. At that very moment he knew that he had been chosen to attend the Hale estate. Quickly losing all of the happy and content feelings and replaced with fear and uncertainty.

 ** _Present Time:_**

A pounding head ache was at the back of Stiles head, it more less felt like an hang over from when he and Scott got drunk when they got stressed out about school and life in general, and head voices in from of him.

"I think they picked a good group this year, the boy with the curly hair seems extremely obedient, the girl seems fierce, we actually need that more than ever. And the jock, eh we could have done better but he seems useful. Along with the black kid he seems kind and cautious of his surroundings, but now that Stiles kid, He is something else, you could smell the fear and smell the way he challenged me, I think he is the best one in the worst possible way."

"Josh look, everyone blows you off and disrespects you because you're an omega but you do have a point this is a pretty well rounded group"

Stiles could sense the anger from Josh, it felt as if feeling the atmosphere change but he kind of cheated as he heard the one called Josh growl. "Can it Bryce, just because you're a beta doesn't mean I still won't challenge you to become a beta myself."

"Sureeeeee, I'm sure Miss Laura wouldn't like her wolves fighting each other when she is still training, wait shut up I think sleeping beauty is awake, Hey Stiles, I know you're awake cause I can sense your heart beat change from being a wake and being asleep so give up the sleeping act."

Feeling stupid, Stiles slowly started to get up with a hiss of pain, he had forgot that wolves have a heightened senses, especially hearing which was bullshit to him cause they knew when someone was lying or if they suspected anything they could hear it from miles away.

"Ahhh shit" grabbing the back of his head and wishing he had Adderall or pain killers right now.

"I wouldn't have to knock you out if you just stayed calm and came with us just like the other people here on the bus." Josh sounded like an asshole, he sounded cocky and all powerful. Stiles dubbed him the asshole of the Hale estate even if he didn't meet anyone else yet.

"You could have warned me—Yeah but it was just easier to knock you out cause I—Yeah yeah smell the challenge from me, I heard the conversation already." Stiles realized he was still challenging the omega. He probably figured that Josh thought it was a good idea to knock him out even know but he would at least have wanted a warning.

"Whatever cupcake, layback down, we will be at the estate in an hour and Josh shut up and drive." Stiles like Bryce, he seemed calm and collected. Not hot headed like Josh but still Stiles didn't like him. Only slightly more than Josh.

Realizing that Josh mentioned four other people and nothing about Lydia, "Wait you spoke about four other people, what about the red head girl?"

"She wasn't with you guys she came to say by to her boyfriend, the Jock, and I have to say she's smart to figure out when he was going to pick him up."

With that Stiles figured out that Jackson was going to be at the estate as well. "Is there anyone else coming or is it just us five?"

"I think one more, a Hawaiian boy but he spoke to the Hales and they are picking him up personally other than that I don't know anything. But go to sleep cupcake, you will need it when we get there."

And with that being sad Stiles fell asleep thinking about all the hales and what personalities that they might have. Mainly thinking about Derek Hale, the the Abercrombie n finch model.

"I think cup cake would make a wonderful addition to the estate." Bryce looked over at Stiles and hopped things would pan out for him. He honestly believed that Stiles a perfect candidate, but he knew it would be difficult considering he is resisting an omega so early on.

When a harsh grunt Josh speed up the vehicle. He planned to make it in the next forty-five minutes.

However Stiles couldn't sleep for long, his body started to cramp and tense up everywhere. This time the two other wolves didn't both him. They just casually waved and went back to the road.

Stiles looked around saw the beauty of the forest, the red oak tress, long and expansive seemingly never ending. Along with luscious grass and forest creatures all about. Further long the road Stiles started to recognize the normal oak trees that comforted Stiles, looking like home. Except in this forest it was teaming with wild life, bunnies, deer, woodpeckers, and porcupines all could be seen walking around.

After a short while Bryce stood up and started to wake everyone up.

"We're here cupcake, ill wake the others and a servant will show you your quarters and tomorrow you will get assigned your duties."

Stiles nodded and got up from his seat and looked around spotting everyone scattered around the bus. And then it hit Stiles that he was in a charter bus. A very damning charter bus, soft seats, glorious leg room, amazing air conditioner, and books in the pockets of the seat. The bus oddly reminded him of a women's club and he could imagine old women bickering around about their kids and how their life has been going.

Looking away from the bus he looked outside and saw the vast iron gates and the humongous mansion that had speckled hedges and fountains on the grounds. The mansion resembled the Great Gatsby, or even Rough point. (minus the Atlantic ocean.)

The bus went up to the gates and Stiles saw the trademark "H", and then moved to the backside of the mansion. Bryce said something about having company over and they didn't want to intrude on the Hale's time. Once the bus stop and the filled out of the bus and were greeted by a tall woman in black formal wear. Kind of looking like a highly respected servant.

"Good afternoon, my name is Miss Lily, and I will show you to your sleeping quarters." Her voice was soft and seemed understanding of the situation. Her voice was beautiful, caring and so motherly. Stiles noticed he was caught up on the woman's voice he missed out on personal items and the remainder of the day.

'This is lovely, at least I just have to walk along and act like I know what I'm doing.' Thinking about it, missing out wasn't as bad as missing out on practice where coach Finstock would drill you into your grave.

'Maybe this won't be too horrible then I thought.' Then it hit Stiles like a brick, He was living in a house with a pack of werewolves. Flesh eating wolves that could end life in a second. But on the bright side at least he could potentially die by the eye candy Derek.

 **'OH, MY, GOD, THAT'S TOTALLY NOT CREEPY AT ALL STILES.'**

* * *

Ahhh, the second chapter already! Thank you guys for the reviews! I looked at my phone and when I saw ' my heart jumped and I had the dopiest face. I'm pretty sure my friends think I'm talking to some guy. Anyways thank you so much, and reviews will get me to type faster. And again if I misspelled something I am so very sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles snapped back into reality after Miss Lily had left him and the other four inhabitants to their room. The room was fair large, leaving room for everyone to move around easily without being too congested in one spot unless the really tried to, encompassing most of the room was beds, lockers, and dressers. Nothing was fancy, plain and simple was the overall feeling but the wall paper showed a vibrant blue that was designed with little fleur de lis.

The window nearby left Stiles mind to wonder around at the marvelous garden, a rose fountain with a cherub, lilacs, blue bonnets, daisies, tulips, magnolias and orchids were speckled all around. It felt like an oasis of flowers to get lost in, to run around, to breath in the fresh air, to fall in love, to live in happiness. It was something Stiles loved, it reminded him of his mother and how flowers were in her hair making her beautiful even in death.

Stiles was slightly sadden but was happy at the fact that his mother was everywhere he went making him enjoy his new home away from home. Everyone but Stiles was moving around trying to find out what bunkbed they wanted to occupy.

Of course Jackson took the best bed with the beautiful window view that looked over the garden of the estate and claiming the bottom bunk was for Danny whenever he decided to show up.

Erica, well that's what Stiles thought was her name, took a bed and shoved it far into the corner claiming to 'Rather NOT be surrounded by a bunch of idiotic guys with their testosterone.' In Stiles mind Erica seemed like the best person to be friends with since she seemed strong. Which quickly embarrassed Stiles, 'I'm making myself seem like a defenseless bunny surrounded by a pack of wolves, and I'm a man and I shouldn't be scared of anything, in fact I am not scared like a school girl, I am a masculine man, not afraid of anything.'

"What are you looking at Stilinski, you ignored me enough in school and now you notice me now huh?"

All the confidence that Stiles built literally flew out the window and he felt like the kitten poster 'hang in there.'

"No, I…. I...I wasn't thinking about anything, I just got lost in my head, I think my ADHD is kicking in..." Stiles winced feeling hopeless and embarrassed for being so weak. Stiles had to admit that he wasn't the strongest or the bulkiest he was about average but a nerd at heart.

"Sure, but it's fine, you were always talkative so I'll let you go easy." Erica, smiled to herself and went back to her bed laying down to get some sleep.

Mentally hitting himself, 'Great Stiles make her hate you more then she already does. Considering you barely knew her name until now.' In his peripheral vison Stiles saw the dirty blond boy. His face seemed soft, his eyes kind, curly hair and overall he looked like a nice guy to get along with. Yet, he seemed skittish like he was harboring dark problems that carried from his home. Stiles noticed it took a toll on the guy and wished he'd hadn't sensed it.

Unconsciously, Stiles watch the guy walk over to him before even thinking he spoke gibberish

"Heyllo,there uhhh name is my Stiles." 'GREAT STILES KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK, ITS NOT LIKE FIRST IMPRESSIONS EXIST OR ANYTHING.' Stiles could feel the heat coming off of his face and was pretty sure he showing the embarrassed blush on his neck and face. If there was an imaginary black hole Stiles wouldn't mind being sucked into it right about now.

The guy laughed nervously, stuck his hand out and introduced himself as Isaac Lahey. "And I already know you Stiles, I think everyone knows you from school." Stiles inwardly cursed to himself for not knowing anything. "And I think if it's okay with you, to bunk together, I'll take the top and you take the bottom?"

Stiles was lost for words, everyone knew him, but the only person he knew was Scott. In a girly voice that would be deplorable if the others picked up on it "Yeah, that's fine."

"Also don't worry about being embarrassed for not knowing who I was, I was never….uhhh never around in school that much, but I knew you from lacrosse. I was a mid-fielder like you."

"Yeah, sorry for not knowing you, but I remember you now, you would always talk to Scott before and after practice." Stiles felt some of his worries fly way, and gave Isaac's hand a grip and shook it firmly. With that both boys took the bed closet to the door, gave one another a reassuring nod and went to bed.

Derek's POV:

"Derek, the new blood is here. (Ignoring his sister Laura, quite frankly Derek didn't care about the new servants. They couldn't do much to impress him.) DEREK, listen up we have to go meet the new blood tomorrow. No if ands or buts, just be there when Lily introduces them to us because I'm pretty sure you haven't looked at their files since we let the Argents go." Derek instantly tensed up, Laura knew to not speak about Allison and the other horrendous woman that shouldn't be motioned, she knew that Allison was Derek's only friend. His muscles shudder from the death lock he placed his body in and noticed the rail he had be gripping so tightly start to warp. He let go and saw the piece of rail take on the shape of his hand.

He looked over to his sister admiring her figure effortlessly flowing with the wind. While his rigged body went against the current wishing he was composed like his sister.

"Sorry, I'll try to be there." Derek said curtly and walked away to the library, and kept moving past five other rooms and a staircase till he was in eavesdropping distance of the new visitors.

(Which I might add that is still about 100 feet away but the hallway he was stand was meant for the werewolf families to get familiar with new people. To get used to the smells and sounds they made but was mainly used by the kids of the family.)

Their heartbeats were normal and calm. Derek was about to walk away feeling that he had wasted his time to try and get to know their sounds. Until one of their heart beats broke from the rest and started to beat irregularly from the others. Derek stood there longer then he should have but that heartbeat played like melody, a symphony. He felt himself drawn closer to the room, the closer he got the more smells he had picked up, and smells erupted into full blast. Derek felt the nervousness, anxiety, fear and embarrassment from the heartbeat. His inner wolf howled and wanted to go into the room and comfort whoever was freaking out, Derek had to fight hard to walk away before he did anything stupid.

Derek, ran outside to grab fresh air, and that itself was a bad decision as his wolf took over and ran into the forest. Running for miles and miles until he came to the edge of the Hale estate. He was fully wolfed out, huge and furry. His wolf figured looked like a dire wolf mixed with a husky. Large frame with soft blue eyes and a long tail that was still by his side. He howled into the incoming night and stayed in the forest and blacked out. The next thing he knew was that he was in bed with leaves and dirt in his room with Laura standing by the door with a worried expression plastered on her face.

Derek didn't know what she wanted or said but he disregarded her to fall into a deep sleep. Nothing bother him until the identical heartbeat but this time it was peaceful. Gently coaxing him to wake from his slumber, almost as if he was gently being caressed to wake up. It broadcasted a sound so sweet and pure that Derek was almost compelled to jump out of bed. Just to see who emitted the sound but was locked into place by his body. It felt as if lead had filled his body making it physically impossible to move. There was a soft knock at the door opening gradually revealing a scrawny boy with amber eyes, or was it hazel, short brown hair. The teen had a smooth body. Derek was admiring the shorter teen until he realized the teen had been staring at Derek and his heartbeat started to beat rapidly.

In a voice so heavenly and pleasing the teen spoke "Um, hi I'm Stiles and I'll be your servant, the cook and I'll let you know when dinner is made."

Before even thinking and in a harsh tone "What kind of name is Stiles?" before even realizing what he had said he notice the teen shrink down filling Derek's nose with the smell of pain and unhappiness.

"It's short for my real name, my real name is polish and hard to pronounce." Derek could visibly see the teen put up a façade setting aside his emotions to get the job done. Getting lost in his thoughts he failed to realize that the teen had left and the peaceful sound coming from the boy ceased to exist.

"Wow you hurt the new guy and you probably won't even get to know him now, he's probably pissed off by now."

Derek sighed, he wouldn't let that get him down, getting dressed Derek head over to Laura noticing a blond hair girl next to her. Thinking that it is wise he left before she noticed and went into the library to read some novels until dinner time came up. But by then he had fallen asleep thinking about how he had messed up the chance he might have had with the teen that morning.

 ** _Stiles POV:_**

The night had left him restless, his body wouldn't coroperate and shut down, rather it just left him rigged as a log, an extremly over thinking log that would have thoughts zooming left and right trying to fantizes and create an idea for the morning to come.

Issac had jumped down from his bed and crouched next to Stiles and poked his face making the skinny teen surfaced from his thoughts.

Stiles being Stiles tried to fight the finger intruding in his personal space but saw that it was attachted to larger forarm leading to Issac. Without questioning it he knew that Issac had come from his bed to sleep next to him.

Something about Issac made Stiles wonder what happend to him before they draged him to this place.

Stiles silently agreed and the other teen joinned the bed and the cuddled on the bed. Stiles being the bigger spoon, Issac the little spoon but it didn't feel romantic or sexual, it was just platonic. Even weirdly it made stiles feel happy and motherly like offering comfort and protection to his new friend.

Gently lullying Stiles to sleep with the curly hair teen.

The next day was really uneventfull, in Stiles own opinnion, it was extremly shitty espcially when Danny was assigned the pretty as hell Alexis.

Like why!? Danny is gay! why does he get the attractive chick! Issac got petr which i feel horrible for and the others didnt really matter to Stiles at this point.

Still blabing on Stiles totally over looked the fact he had been given Derek and instructions to serve him and as well as an introduction.

Drop a review and tell me how you guys are doing today.


	4. Chapter 4: The Start?

Sorry guys! Like I said it would be two week(ish). I have a lot going on and I still do with school, I have theatre, and AP exams, but I will try and to continue this story as fast as I can! Thank you for the reviews, and if this chapter comes out the same day…you know that you pushed me to dust off the word document!! Anyways, thank you guys for following this story, I honestly thought I would let it die and wrap it up super quickly but I feel like this will go on for a bit, without further ado let's get the show on the road! (Also sorry for a short non-detailed chapter.)

Derek's POV:

Derek came into his dream trying to picture what could have happened when the boy entered his room, he tried to change the outcome, by using different word choices, mannerisms, being obedient and silent, but after every scenario, Derek just ended up pissing off the guy.

After the silently depressing dream, Derek finally woke up and went his way out of the library, and slightly ruining their issue of Walden by Henry David Thoreau, Laura was going to be so pissed off, Walden was one of her favorites "an empirical encyclopedia of society and how stupid it actually is." As Laura said when someone was being difficult and repeating themselves.

Maybe Laura would spare him the lecture if he brought up her 'infamous saying', even though he was pretty sure Laura said that to seem smarted then everyone. Not that Derek mind, but he was close to her level of intelligence. Even after all Laura was supposed to be the next Alpha and the strongest, so Derek never really pushed it since he was the family contender but he left the title for her since he wanted to travel around and see the world.

Derek slowly finding himself locked back into his room and finding Stiles in there waiting for him pissed off and annoyed with his food, which he was pretty sure was cold just by looking at it.

Stiles POV:

"How can you be so infuriatingly stupidly rude!?!? --Stiles, that sentence didn't make any sense…" Stiles wonder why he had taken some sort of fondness to Isaac. "Isaac, I don't care that I'm not making any sense, just understand that I'm pissed off that hunk of meat is so insensitive and completely oblivious to the repercussions he makes in his wake!?" Isaac just watched Stiles with a blank face ignoring the animated anger, because in all actuality Isaac thought it was pointless and completely redundant to be so angry over something that could have been changed with a simple adjustment, meaning that everything bad that happened is insignificant but the mots joyous actions are worth mulling over.

"Stiles, I'm sure Mr. Hale hadn't noticed you waiting in his room, plus you're already pissed off form your assignment to take care of every Hale including Derek, but think about it, you get to meet everyone and get to everyone one on one, and I mean you said he was asleep so just forgive him and shut up. Because A. You haven't eaten, B. You're hangry. I just gave you two reason that are the same cause your stomach is growling."

Noticing the defeat of his friends face and admitting that he was right, Stiles left their room and walked aimlessly around for the 4th or 5th time to the kitchen to make some lunch. The house was a maze with lefts and right all around, he was so surprised he managed to get into the kitchen, because most of the time he just walked into other areas of the house that were most suited for the other kind of lifeform in the house.

Stiles stumbled into Miss Lily and she just gave him directions to the pantry and cabinets for whatever he desired, in lost for words for ingredients, he just gathered the materials for a 'simple' dish, Portobello sandwiches, and before he knew it. He made enough for everyone in the house from Jackson to Derek. Noticing the immense amount of extra food, Stiles felt a sense of pride, he felt as if he had connected to his mother and connect to the rest of the house thinking that they could tell what he was feeling.

Alexis, the one member that was most mysterious than the rest, she timidly walked in, greeted Stiles and left in a hurry, after the everyone became a blur, until Derek 'freaking meat stack' Hale came in last to grab some food.

"Ah, you finally decide to show up, now don't you?" Stiles blindly spoke without noticing the derogative tone in his voice that, made Derek Flinch but simultaneously intrigued the wolf.

"Stiles, are you insinuating some sort of issue you have with me?"

"Nope, just pointing out I waited for about four hours outside your door, waiting to figure out what to do with my time since being assigned to you. I'm not insinuating anything."

"Stiles, I'm sorry but I don't care-Ah crap I just started this cycle again, Dig a deep grave why don't- get over it and move on, no point in yelling at me cause I'm bad at social interactions." Derek sighed grabbed his meal and silently thanks Stiles and went to part of the house.

Stiles was just dumbfounded, 1st Isaac snaps at him then Derek and that Alexis girl seemed fidgety and extremely nervous…..maybe she could sense me… Never the less everyone in the house roamed about, interactions were minute, it seemed that everyone wasn't in the mood to discuss any topic or daily tasks. Stiles just concluded that Miss Liliy didn't give a rat ass about everyone else, she just focused on her ability to managing the estate.

For the next couple of days nothing jumped out of place, not a single peep, knowing this gave Stiles doubt and wished some kind of interaction occurred rather than the cuddling with Isaac when he dreamt about his pass, or the squabbles with Derek. Until that little bit of want for Derek grew without Stiles noticing; Until the annual Winter ball they the Hales hosted, where they invited neighboring wolf packs from around the nation to mingle and build good relations with packs who came together within the winter ball.

THAT'S WHEN THE JEALOUSLY TOOK PLACE, and where the story actually begins.


	5. Chapter 5

" ** _Humans, such stupid beings, I mean we have no control over ourselves, sure we can think on our own but we are meant to be ruled and guided so we don't end up fighting each other. Especially our emotions, that's the main causeof our internal struggle, considering how we have no idea how they work, just that some action can trigger our emotional response queue. ~ Stiles_**

Lately he has been thinking rather intensely, well that's one understatement, mostly everyday. Stiles has had interactions with everyone,

Alexis was more less like Stiles from the geekiness gamer, inquisitive thought process and the admiration for mysteries.

Laura, Stiles liked her even though they never spoke he had heard a lot of high regards from the other guys, Isaac seemed for at easy with her but her authority complex did shake him from time to time.

And with everyone else he numbed out, none of them interested Stiles to give a full 100 page mental page essay. The only one was Derek.

The day was like any other day, Stiles woke up before everyone, but today he took his time getting out of Isaac's arms, lately something was bothering him to the point where every night he was bunking down with Stiles. Not that Stiles mind he was a major cuddler himself so it eased his anxiety and roaming thoughts.

But still Stiles gently moving Isaac's arms and being careful to get up and not bump his head on the top bunk bed, and shivering at the slight caress of the cool air running down his body. And tip toeing across the room to take a quick shower.

Stiles knew that today was a huge day, The main Hale Winter Ball, but what really bothered him is that they named it the "winter ball" but it was still nearly fall for another week or 2 and it would have actually been a winter ball.

Remembering that he played a pivotal part in the Hale ball he snapped back into reality and finished his shower and walked his way into the kitchen in record time of getting dressed in the formal wardrobe for the event.

Provided from Stomi's pack, the vest was etched with blood red markings that symbolized the birth of new bonds of wolf packs. With the back dawning a Moon with a wolf on the back. The pants and shoes were a solid black with a white button shirt.

It wasn't anything flashy or fancy. It was just purely symbolic of the 20 year pack agreement that sought to reunite the packs and the establishment of the Werewolves council called the blood pack.

Thinking about the pack history made him reflect on the unexpected turns his life has taken, right now he would have made so many memories with Scott and planning

what to do with the rest of his Junior year. But now he was stuck setting up the breakfast, laundry and dinner for today's events.

Stiles aimlessly grabbed herbs and spices and eggs to make mushroom cheese frittata, the one good thing he loved about being a servant was the amount of money they had so he can make gourmet food. And just like that, for a brief moment that he was his own person and not a salve to clean after others. Or to service another person,

Stiles clearly saw no reason for werewolves to pick humans for simple tasks that they could accomplish in half of the time. And for why people saw this 'service' as the highest prestige. The nation would literally throw everything to the servants give the selected few a pay expense to live life comfortable.

'Sure ill get live the rest of my life as someone important, but not important for a good reason, I'll just be seen as a common courtesy item rather then an actual human being.' Stiles somberly thought

Getting back to the task at hand, he finished up breakfast and set the table and silverware. He noticed Alexis come in –

"Stiles, after breakfast is over I'll send Liliy to take over cleaning, come up to my room afterwards."

'Whhhhaaa, she wants me where, I guess'- "Yes ma'am, I'll make my way afterwards" Stiles responded

/Dramatic cut scene/ ()

Stiles was enclosing on Alexis's Honduran Mahogany wood door, and before he could knock the door she zipped in the room and covered his mouth.

"Okay look, you're pretty smart to pick up clues around this place and I feel like I should be upfront if you catch my drift?"

Slightly taken back, Stiles just gave her a questioning look to try and figure what the hell she is talking about.

*Sigh* "Okay, what I mean is, you don't know why you are here but you know the importance of today. So I want to tell you what's going to happen." Inquired Alexis.

"Sure, tell me my actual purpose of being here and I get the importance of your séance day."

"Hey! We aren't a cul--

"Dude, you have a secret wolf hierarchy, what do you mean!?!"

"Okay fair point, but shush, Stiles you and the rest of the servants are here because you're going to be tested and pitted against Werewolves to find a mate or find if you are worthy enough to finish your servitude here."

Ataken back, "So………..what you saying, I'm fighting for my life here?...Can I die here!?!?"

"Stiles no, you won't die but it means you might not--"leave yeah I understand now."

"I understand that this situation is hard for you but I feel like you will know what to do when the night falls. And that's all I have so leave before someone catches wind of what I told you."

Practicality shoving Stiles out and closing the door behind him. Leaving Stiles dazed at the new light but he went straight to work for the incoming party.

After hours of preparing he provide some fancy dish he didn't feel like remembering ,but maintaining a plaster face for the Hales and on coming guest so they wouldn't suspect much.

Stiles stood with the rest of the servants and the new ones arriving with other packs, dreading every moment standing there learning of what was to come, and he couldn't speak to Isaac, he just had to wait for it to be to late to tell him.

He watched Alexis mingle with the young suitors that where trying to get a claim to the Hale estate, and other females flaunting over Derek. Which in fact made him a bit jealous, he didn't understand why but he felt jealous that these females were trying to court him. When Stiles spent all of that time fighting him and admiring from a distance. He guessed he couldn't do much about and before he knew it the lights stuck out and the world went black.

Alexis POV:

'Derek is going to be soooo pissed at me for telling his little pet but I just had too…It isn't right what he do to these people every year.'

The night moved effortlessly and she dressed herself in a charcoal dress with the family crest enamored with a evergreen on her chest and the Stomi symbol of the moon and wolf on the hems of her dress.

She look beautiful and she went to the Ballroom and kitchen to mingle with all of the other packs but all the while she watched Stiles wondering what his life would lead him. A path of tampered love or a world of contentment. And be she knew it, it was time and all the servant's were out on the ground.

"Let the games being ladies and gents, lets see what happens for our packs and our packs lovers."

And before she knew it they were in the forest waiting for the signal of introduction and then the signal of running.

Okay look guys I know I suck at updating but hear me out, I'm a gay teenage boy and I don't know what I want in life so give me a break if I seem dead with updates, ill try my best but don't forget to review, it actually gives me some motivation to publish another chapter. I love you all and hope you gave a good summer or work day. :D


End file.
